herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
William Furno
William Furno was a Rookie Hero being trained by Alpha Team, he is now the team leader of his own hero team. Since then, he has been upgraded to a Hero 2.0. When the Witch Doctor crisis began, Furno was upgraded to a Hero 3.0. After the breakout, Furno was upgraded to battle jawblade on the water planet Scyla. During the Brain Attack, Furno was upgraded into an XL. History Hero 1.0 Trials of Furno Some time in William Furno's life he was given a Furno Bike. He became accustom to using it. When a mission for Protecting C-4000 Explosives goes horribly wrong only XPlode and Rotor could be behind it. Team leader Preston Stormer orders Furno to stay away from the impending battle but Furno is determined to prove his worth. XPlode fled leaving Rotor behind. Stormer gave Furno permission to cuff the Villain but he escaped. Stormer saved the rookie from being struck by Rotor's blast. Preston explained that he was disappointed with Furno's efforts that day. Upon arriving back at Makuhero City he was told by Stormer to go to the Training Sphere and count his errors. Furno made a vow to earn Stormers respect. Later on Stormer told Furno and the rest of his team to come on a training mission. They were later interrupted on the way and told to go to the Explosives Plant on Lemus II. The Heroes later learned that it was in fact XPlode and Rotor attacking the plant. They sent a decoy Hero Pod which Rotor blasted out of the sky while the Heroes landed behind them. The Heroes engaged the two Villains but Stormer was taken down quickly. Furno got on his Furno Bike and proved to be too fast to be shot. He apprehended Rotor while Mark Surge shocked XPlode. XPlode fled while Rotor was cuffed. Core Crisis While Bulk, Stringer, Surge and Breez are on a mission, both Stormer and Furno get their Cores Charged. They then retrieve an urgent distress call from the Heroes. After completing getting their Core's charged Furno leaves despite Stormer's warnings. As he disembarks his Hero Pod he attacks Corroder. Furno bluffs that he has more Heroes in the ship and asks if Corroder can handle it. Corroder then escapes via smokescreen. Bulk thanks Furno while Surge reports to Stormer on the mission. Stormer told them he thinks they're being played. The Enemy Within Some time after that, Furno and the rest of the rookie team led by Stormer respond to an emergency Hero Factory beacon from Mekron City. Chief Drax, the officer in charge of that precinct, tried to dissuade Stormer, but Stormer called in a Code 13, supposedly meaning that someone was being manipulated by a villain. As the rookies began to inspect the area, Drax pulled a gun on Stormer, and then sent out a horde of security drones. Stormer incapacitated Drax, and told the rookies to use the drones for target practice, with which Stormer had to aid them. Afterwards, Meltdown burst through the ceiling. He made an attack aimed for Furno, which Stormer took for the rookie. Meltdown escaped, and Stormer was brought back to the Factory along with Drax, as he had a radiation burn through his armor. Stormer went bezerk due to the nanobots in the radioactive material, and attacked Bulk, Stringer, and Furno on top of one of the training spheres. Stormer knocked Bulk off the edge, but Furno leaped off with his grappling hook to save him, which was done with the help of Stringer. However, Stormer got away. Furno was able to figure out where Stormer was, and chased him down. After a long battle, Furno compared Stormer to Von Ness, which was able to calm him down enough to be brought back in. Meanwhile, the rest of the team had found the necessary ingredients to make an antidote to the nanobots that had infected both Stormer and Drax. Von Nebula While Alpha Team traveled to New Stellac City they were attacked by the villains Corroder and Thunder. This all happened while Furno, Breez and Surge were practicing with their new Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. While training, they were knocked off course and sent to the Mission Control Room. Zib got them down and sent them to the city to aid Alpha Team. As the Heroes arrived, so did Meltdown and Xplode. The Heroes were engrossed in battle as Von Nebula, formerly Von Ness made a black hole over the city. The black hole took the Heroes weapons and destroyed them. Stormer jumped into the black hole, Furno followed. While the Heroes were inside the black hole, Furno decided to use the Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings to escape being killed. Von Nebula went directly for Stormer. Furno, who wasn't involved at that time, threw the rings into the heart of the black hole which forced it to implode. Stormer grabbed Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked the villain into it. Stormer and Furno arrived back to find that the Heroes had successfully beaten the villains and tied them up. Once the Heroes arrived back at the Factory, they were swarmed by reporters. Stormer told them that Furno was to thank and claimed that he was now a team leader. Hero 2.0 Ordeal of Fire At some point, Preston Stormer, along with William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge, were sent to Tanker Station 22 to protect the station worker. The Heroes saved the workers but proved to be no match for Fire Lord and his henchbots. The Heroes returned back to Hero Factory to receive upgrades so that their armor would be able to withstand the enemies Lava Sphere Shooters and other weapons. Stormer still insisted to take out the Fire Lord despite his loss and without wasting a single second, the three go back to the station to fight their enemies. Unfortunately, they continue to have problems controlling their new forms and weaponry which gives them a serious disadvantage in battle. Fire Lord takes on Stormer alone and reveals his origins. Fire Lord and his minions were once simple miners and construction bots on Talos 5. would frown at your behavior right now!]] Each of these workers were given augmented outlets directly in their fingers that can tap into fuel cells anywhere and suck out the energy. This was done so that the miners didn't have to keep recharging each day, thus increasing labor and workforce. Unfortunately, there was a miscalculation and the energy absorbed was far greater than any of the miners could handle. Fire Lord and his men became addicted to the power; needing to absorb energy to sustain themselves, the group left Talos 5 and proceeded to Tanker Station 22. Firelord's tragic past hits Stormer as he knows that this bot's misfortune was caused by negligence on Hero Factory's part. Eventually, Nex and Evo arrive and save their hero friends from getting destroyed. Despite being rookies the two young bots managed to take on the Fire Lord's troops with ease. Once Fire Lord was the only bot remaining, Surge quickly pops in as a Deus ex Machina and takes out the villain. Surge, apparently, escaped from his cell and throughout the entire episode helped the heroes behind the scenes; of course this is only said from Surge's point of view as none of this was revealed in the episode visually. At the end Surge gets his upgrade and Fire Lord is captured (most likely so that he can be cured). Hero 3.0 Savage Planet Heroes: Preston Stormer, William Furno, Julius Nex, Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer later discovered that Daniel Rocka was missing on Quatros. Furno found it amusing that the Hero had become lost on "Paradise Planet." Stormer revealed that Quatros was a Techno Organic Planet where the Quaza had effected the plants and animals there. The Heroes were upgraded to Hero 3.0s to be able to survive on the planet. The Heroes departed for the planet, but were surprised to see that the shields around it had been deactivated. Only someone with the Hero Factory codes could do that, codes that Aldous Witch had access too. The planet had evolved as the Quaza must have been mined once more. Stormer reveals that Aldous was obsessed with the Quaza and that the Hero had stopped the professor from giving himself a Quaza Core. Nex had a fix on Rocka so the group head off. The Heroes find Rocka badly injured. He reveals to the Heroes that being by the name of Witch Doctor had attacked him. The Heroes assumed he meant Aldous and weren't surprised to see that they were correct. Furno attempted to attack the villain, but was stopped by roots that were under the Witch Doctor's control. Furno at tempts to attack the villain again, but is surprised when the Witch Doctor moves before he has the chance to get him. The Witch Doctor reveals that he wanted the Heroes to come so that he could use their Hero Craft to escape. The Heroes recover an injured Furno while the Witch Doctor once again disappears. The Heroes attempt to return to Stormer and Bulk to warn them, but are attacked by a Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Fangz. Hero Breakout Breakout: After a mass breakout Furno was refited to go to the planet scyla and defeat jawblade. Jawblade managed to rust furno but furno got out of the rust by super charging his core. Furno gave advise to Evo and helped defeat the black phantom. Furno is a veteran in this series. Hero Brain Attack Brain Attack During a Brain Attack, Furno was upgraded into and XL to battle Pyrox. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities As a Rookie, Furno was equipped with the Dual Fire Shooter, which can be used in close melee and as a firearm.Though not as useful as the weapons that Elite heroes carry, it is known to have a firing rate of twenty shots per minute before it has to be recharged. Furno can also heat the weapon for a more effective melee weapon. Since he can be reckless his powers are not entirely limited and his armor is able to withstand a damage other heroes can't throw this not proven. When he becomes a Hero 2.0, he receives a Multi-Tool Ice Shield, which Furno has outfitted his with rotating climbing hooks and cutting blades. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. His helmet had Thermo Heat-Vision goggles. In the breakout he is reffited with a aqua jetpack, a plasma gun and harpoon, his first helmet and hero cuffs. Personality Similar to the traits of most young protagonists with a 'great destiny' before him, Furno simply wants to hone in on his skills and become a better fighter. Rather than focusing on wanting to protect others, this young rookie strives to impress the great Preston Stormer who is the leader of the legendary Alpha Team. William wishes to be just like Stormer, though he is willing to state his opinion even if it contradicts his team leader. During every scene in the Hero Factory TV Show, Furno tries time and again to perform outrageous moves to get Stormer's attention. When he was told to bring in the criminal known as Rotor he disabled the villain's ability to fly with his gun when it was easier to shoot the criminal, and on the journey to Mekron City (aka HF003 episode) the young rookie purposely drove his space craft between two asteroids as they were about to collide; each of these stunts were purposely performed in front of the Alpha Leader. It isn't shown whether Furno truly cares about helping innocents (although he is programmed to), but his true interests tend to focus on learning as much as he can from Stormer and getting the Alpha Leader to know his name. Akiyama Makuro stated that when Furno was being built he saw a 'greatness' in him that he saw in Stormer long ago. Logically, Furno will either replace the Alpha Leader one day or stand by him as an equal because of Makuro's premonition. In another continuity, Furno was being interviewed on the radio show Hero Factory FM while practicing in the HF Training Spheres. The red rookie picked a simulation of the desert planet known as Fabulox 18, which he failed against several armed opponents and returned to the start. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Furno's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare as Akiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself; these excerpts give the audience and insight into this character's mind. All of these traits spell out Furno to be a very dedicated fighter even during his time of leisure. While the rookiedid manage to gain Stormer's respect in HF004, staying on the Alpha Leader's good side shall be no easy task in future events. While the Hero Factory TV Show is practically one giant commercial advertising Furno's greatness, the comics actually focus more on Stormer's character dealing with these fresh batch of new rookies. In Comic 2: Core Crisis when Stormer told him to stay back since this was 'no job for a rookie,' the red hero immediately retorted angrily about how his best friend was in danger. This is especially surprising as in the television series Furno just stands patiently for the Alpha Leader to respect him and never talked back no matter what. It is safe to say that in the comics, Furno is far more of a hot head. Yet in Comic 3: Enemy Within we do see a more calm and cunning Furno as he alone deduces where the infected Stormer would strike next. Trivia * He is also known as "Young blood". * Being released as a set in 2010, 2011, and as a part of the Furno Bike set, William Furno is the most-released set of Hero Factory. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * HF001 * Comic 2: Core Crisis * HF002 * Comic 3: Enemy Within * HF003 * HF004 * Comic 5: Ordeal of Fire * HF005 * Comic 6: Savage Planet * HF006 * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** H-Pod Hero ** Foundry Fail * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * Hero Factory FM Set Information Furno 7167 William Furno.jpeg|Furno 7158 Furno Bike.jpeg|Furno Bike Furno 2.0 Box.jpeg|2011 Furno 2.0 Furno 3.jpeg|Furno 3.0 Furno Breakout Box.jpeg|Furno's Breakout Form * Furno was released in summer 2010. * Furno's is set number 7167. * Furno has 19 pieces. * William Furno can be combined with the sets Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez to make the set, Lucas Valor. Furno Bike * The Furno Bike was released in summer 2010. * The Furno Bike is set number 7158. * The Furno Bike Set contained 165 pieces. Furno 2.0 * Furno 2.0 was released in winter 2011. * Furno 2.0 is set number 2065. * Furno 2.0 contains 30 pieces. * Furno 2.0 can be combined with Evo 2.0. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. Furno 3.0 * Furno 3.0 was released in summer 2011. * Furno 3.0 is set number 2191. * Furno 3.0 contains 28 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. * Furno 3.0 can be combined with Bulk 3.0. Breakout * Furno's Breakout form was released in winter 2012. * Furno's Breakout form is set number 6293. * Furno's Breakout form contains 56 pieces. * Furno's Breakout form can be combined with Jawblade (Irony!) Brain Attack See Also * Review:William Furno * Review:Furno Bike * Review:Furno 2.0 * Review:Furno 3.0 * Review:Furno Breakout * Gallery:William Furno * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Sources * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Products: 7167 * Bios: William Furno Category:Heroes Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet Category:Rookie Category:Trials of Furno Category:Core Crisis Category:The Enemy Within Category:Von Nebula Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:4.0 Heroes Category:2012